


Cute Bows And All

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sick and has a throat ache, so he decides to wear an Iron Man scarf. </p>
<p>Steve seems to like it. (And Tony doesn't seem to realise that they're actually dating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Bows And All

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt on tumblr, and I'm kind of sleep-deprived right now, so it seemed like a good idea to make this a really fluffy thing.

Steve grinned at him broadly when Tony entered the kitchen, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

“Good morning, Tony,” he greeted him, way too chipper for the early hour. Then he shamelessly stared at Tony for another moment before he continued. “You look cute today.”

“Haha,” Tony snarled. “Bery funny.”

“No,” Steve stressed, still with that stupid grin on his face. “It’s an Iron Man scarf, it really fits you perfectly.”

Tony rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to respond. His throat hurt way too much to get into a stupid argument, and yes, he _was_ Iron Man, quite obviously the goddamn scarf would fit him. There was no-one else who would look better in it.

Clint and Sam pointed at him and sniggered, apparently finding the whole thing hilarious. Tony distinctly _didn’t_ find the whole thing funny, he was kind of sick, had a bad throat ache and needed to give an important presentation today. He randomly grabbed a pack of cornflakes lying around and chucked it at them. They only laughed harder, grabbed their food and vanished from of the kitchen.

“Hey, they’re just teasing you, and you’re only encouraging them,” Steve gently admonished, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders and handing him a mug. Tony gratefully took it.

“They know you’re not very well right now and they’re enjoying that for once, they’re at an advantage,” Steve said, squeezing his shoulder.

“Steebe,” Tony hissed, affronted and completely ignoring Steve’s little speech. “Why are you gibing me _tea_?”

“You’re sick, Tony,” Steve calmly replied, raising an eyebrow. “No coffee for sick people.”

Tony would have told Steve something about _coffee_ and _sick people_ , but a coughing fit stopped him.

“There, there,” Steve hummed, rubbing Tony’s shoulders to get him to calm down. Tony quickly downed his tea, glaring at Steve for good measure. Maybe he would catch fire or something. That would serve him right. ~~Or maybe not.~~

Steve only smiled at him with that infuriating, proud expression that clearly spelled ‘well done, soldier’.

“I need to leabe,” Tony announced haughtily, trying to ignore the pleasant feeling of satisfaction that smile gave him.

“Go get them,” Steve encouraged him. “Oh, wait a second.”

Then he leaned into Tony’s personal space once more, quickly took Tony’s scarf and tied it into a cute little bow.

“There, perfect,” Steve said, patting Tony’s chest, apparently very satisfied with himself. “Very cute. Have a good day.”

Tony wordlessly turned around and left.

(He didn’t loosen the bow for the whole day.

Why should he, it was a perfect bow, and he looked _dashing_. Yes.)

* * *

 

When Tony came home, he was absolutely pooped. He wasn’t feeling well to begin with, and then today’s audience _had_ to be absolutely smitten with him and _had_ to ask a million idiotic questions after his presentation had been over.

He trudged into the living room, where a few Avengers were already sitting and watching a film, so he simply let himself drop down on the sofa next to Steve, leaning into his warmth. Thirty seconds later, he was already asleep.

He woke up to someone gently scratching his neck and carding their hand through his hair. It felt very good, and he was very warm, so he ~~purred~~ grumbled a little, burying his face further into the warmth.

“Hey Tony,” an amused voiced said, “you should probably go to bed.”

“Nnnoooo,” Tony whined, clinging to what was probably Steve’s shirt. “This is much better.”

Steve huffed a little, but he kept his hand in Tony’s hair, so Tony figured Steve wasn’t really that intent on getting rid of him.

“You left the bow,” Steve quietly said after a short period of silence.

“Mmmh,” Tony grumbled, not really feeling up to using actual words.

“You liked it?” Steve asked, and Tony could hear that he was smiling.

“You said I looked cute,” Tony finally admitted.

“That I did,” Steve agreed. “Still think so. Very cute, in fact.”

“Good,” Tony mumbled.

“Good,” Steve repeated. Then he kissed Tony on the forehead. “Still good?”

“The very best,” Tony smiled, already drifting off into sleep.

“Very cute,” Steve whispered again. “You’ll be better tomorrow.”

Tony wasn’t so sure about that. He was already feeling very, _very_ good right now.

Cute bows and all.


End file.
